1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to windshields for two-wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Windshields have been used on two-wheeled vehicles to lessen the amount of air blowing in a rider's face as well as to protect the rider from fast-moving objects, such as debris thrown by vehicles in front of the rider. However, such windshields have lacked attractive structures that increase a rider's desire to purchase windshields on two-wheeled vehicles that are not required to have them, such as scooters and bicycles. Similarly, attractive structures are needed to increase the market appeal of riding two-wheeled vehicles.